


Brand New Day (Dark! Canada X Reader)

by Louise5676



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark! Canada, F/M, Snapped! Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise5676/pseuds/Louise5676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada finally snaps after seeing you- The love of his life- walk off with his brother, the so called 'Hero'...<br/>Who would have thought that a Doctor Horrible Sing-Along Blog/Hetalia crossover would work so well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(The song used in this song-fic is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILObfEzX92k))

 

Canada's P.O.V  
  
(Y/n) and America left the launderette, leaving me in a state of anger and hatred. Of course the 'hero' would get the girl, they always do in the end don't they? But Alfred was no hero, I knew that, if only everybody else did. But did he really have to get the girl of my dreams? The girl I've loved since the day we met at that world meeting? He didn't love her, I couldn't prove it to (y/n) yet but I knew, the glint in his eyes gave it away.  
  
At that moment I snapped, seeing them leave together. I smirked, 'I know exactly what to do.'  
  
_This appeared as a moral dilemma_  
Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate  
The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
It's true I was vague on the 'How'  
_so how can it be that you have shown me the light?_  
  
I left the launderette, following them. Of course they didn't see me, no-one ever does. I swear, until that moment I had never felt so much anger, so much hatred, towards my brother.  
  
_It's a brand new day_  
And the sun is high  
All the birds are singing  
That you're gonna die  
  
How I hesitated  
Now I wonder why  
It's a brand new day  
  
Why couldn't I see it before, Alfred has always been the villain, not a hero!  
  
_All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive_  
All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live  
Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-all is through  
Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light  
  
I recalled the times Alfred beat me, knocked me down. He would throw base-balls at me, trip me up, punch my arms. No matter how many times I told him to stop he only got more aggressive. No-one ever saw it though, they all thought he was Mr. Cool, Mr. I-know-how-to-stop-global-warming-by-building-a-giant-super-hero. Ha, what an idiot.  
  
_It's a brand new me_  
I've got no remorse  
Now the water's rising but I know the course  
I'm gonna shock the world  
Gonna Show Bad Horse  
It's a Brand New Day  
  
I set up a dart-board back in my cabin with my brothers face on it, for target practice. He was going to pay for everything. These last few days have changed me, I was no longer an innocent, good-for nothing nation. I was angry, I needed revenge.  
  
_And (y/n) will see the evil me_  
_Not a joke not a dork not a failure_  
And she may cry but her tears will dry  
When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia.  
  
I picked up my picture of (y/n) I took while I was... observing her from a distance. My god, she's beautiful. Every inch of her skin, so pure, I want to touch it.  I want- no- need her to be mine.  
  
_It's a brand new day_  
_Yeah the sun is high_  
All the angels sing  
Because you're gonna die  
  
Go ahead and laugh  
Yeah I'm a funny guy  
Tell everyone goodbye  
_It's a brand new day._  
  
Yeah, I am going to make (y/n) mine alright. But first, i'm going to have to get  _someone '_ out of the way'. (Y/n) doesn't know it yet but I  _will_  make her mine, if she likes it or not. 

 

* * *

 

 

_To be continued?~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those asking about the 'When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia.' line, That's the official line- It doesn't make sense when put into a Hetalia plot but I didn't know what to change it to :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am going to make (y/n) mine alright. But first, I’m going to have to get someone 'out of the way'. (Y/n) doesn't know it yet but I will make her mine, if she likes it or not...

**~*Canada's POV*~**

Today is the perfect day to put my plan into motion, it's the day America is hosting the world conference - I assume he will be giving a lecture of how much of a 'hero' he is. Why does everyone adore him so? Let me guess, they're going to build a statue of him, made entirely of gold. As I silently entered the meeting room, that's exactly what I saw.  
  
'Are you serious?' As if these idiots are stupid enough to fall for this annoying 'hero' act! I almost pity them.  _Almost._  
  
It took the aggravating American another 30 minutes to show up. Late to his own meeting, I could have guessed, this was practically routine for Alfred - Be late and ruin people's day (Or life if you are me.)  
  
"Yo, dudes and dudettes," He winked at (Y/n), who was sat behind him. "So, as we all know, I'M THE HERO! But I think, everyone is a hero... In there own way - (Y/n) start the music!" (Y/n) jumped out her chair and started the music, don't tell me... He wrote a song about himself.  
  
[(Song)](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqCXXMvMm6g)  
  
 _It may not feel too classy  
Begging just to eat  
But you know who does that? Lassie  
And she always gets a treat  
  
So you wonder what your part is  
Because you're homeless and depressed  
But home is where the heart is  
So your real home's in your chest  
  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
Everyone's got villains they must face  
They're not as cool as mine  
But folks you know it's fine to know your place  
  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
In their own not-that-heroic way  
  
So I thank my girlfriend (Y/n)  
Yeah, we totally had sex  
She showed me there's so many  
Different muscles I can flex  
_  
(Y/n) awkwardly scooted away from the front of the meeting room, into an empty chair. How could Alfred completely embarrass the shining beauty in front of the world?   
  
 _There's the deltoids of compassion  
There's the abs of being kind  
It's not enough to bash in heads  
You've got to bash in minds  
  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
Everyone's got something they can do  
Get up go out and fly  
Especially that guy he smells like poo  
_  
He pointed to Russia  
  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
 _you and you and mostly me and you_  
  
Alfred's fangirls swooned at the fact that they pointed at them. If my brother didn't stop singing soon, I swear I am going to stop him.  
  
 _I'm poverty's new sheriff_ _  
And I’m bashing in the slums  
A hero doesn’t care  
If you’re a bunch of scary alcoholic bums  
_  
 _(everybody!)  
  
_ _Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _Everyone can blaze a hero's trail  
_ _Don't worry if it's hard,  
_ _if you're not a friggin 'tard you will prevail  
_ _Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _Everyone a hero in their own-  
_  
After too many verses of that stupid song I blasted him with my freeze ray - It absorbs all the cold from Canada and focuses it all at one point. 'Thank maple I stopped him, that was getting annoying.' After releasing a well suited evil laugh, I walk slowly down to where my brother has been frozen carrying my Death ray with me to finish the job... Yeah, I made a Death ray.  
"Ha, sorry to cut you short little bro, but I think it's about time I have my own musical number, don't you think?" I stare - almost expectantly - at the still body of my brother.  
  
 [(Song 2)](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu8qxyBEVwI)  
  
 _Look at these people – amazing how sheep’ll  
Show up for the slaughter  
No one condemning you – lined up like lemmings  
You led to the water  
Why can’t they see what I see? Why can’t they hear the lies?  
Maybe the fee’s too pricey for them to realize  
Your disguise is slipping  
I think you’re slipping  
  
Now that your savior is still as the grave you’re  
Beginning to fear me  
Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder  
Can you really see me?  
I bring you pain, the kind you can’t suffer quietly  
Fire up your brain, remind you inside you’re rioting  
Society is slipping  
Everything’s slipping away  
  
So…  
Go ahead – run away  
Say it was horrible  
Spread the word – tell a friend  
Tell them the tale  
Get a pic – do a blog  
Heroes are over with  
Look at him – not a word  
Hammer, meet nail  
  
Then I win – then I get  
Everything I ever  
All the cash – all the fame  
And social change  
Anarchy – that I run  
It’s Canada's turn  
You people all have to learn.  
This world is going to burn!  
Burn!  
(yeah, it’s two t’s. M, A, T, T yeah, right.)  
Burn!  
  
No sign of (Y/n) – good.  
I would give anything not to have her see  
It’s gonna be bloody – head up Mattie buddy  
There’s no time for mercy  
Here goes – no mercy…  
  
_That's not a good sound...Wait... Is that my freeze ray, powering down? ...No, no, no! ...Maybe Alfred is still frozen?  
Turning around to check only gives me a hard punch in the face from the hero himself, Dammit why does nothing go right for me?!  
Pinning me to the hard oak floor with his foot, Alfred finishes the verse he was on.  
  
 _-way~_  
  
"Really, a Death ray? Looks like little Mattie's moving up... Let's see if this Death ray works better than your freeze ray, huh?" He bellows pointing the black gun at my head.  
"No, don't-" My barely audible voice tried to shout.  
"I don't have time for your warnings Canadia."  
  
As he shot the Death ray he was propelled backwards into the wall, causing him to cry like a baby... An annoying, spoiled baby.  
"I-I'm in pain! ... I think this is what pain feels like!" And with that, the loud America shoved passed the remaining Nations to the exit.  
.. But if he didn't get hit by the ray, who did?  
  
I look around to find a bloody (Y/n), sat lazily against a wall, coughing up her own blood...  
'No, this isn't happening!'  
"(Y-Y/n), N-No, (Y-" I choke out in-coherent words.  
"Mattie? Is that you?"  
"Yes, just hold on...No, no, no, no." I look around trying to find something - anything to save her. Why is it  _now_  she notices me? I didn't ask for this, I just wanted (Y/n) to be mine and to kill Alfred. Not this - anything but this.  
"Are you alright? Mattie?"  
"Hold on. I- I can do-"  
(Y/n) breathlessly interrupted me.   
"It's ok, it's ok... America can save us, he's the hero." I stare wide-eyed at the dying (H/c) girl. H-how? How could she think this? H-He is the one that shot the ray! H-He's the bad guy, even  _now_  she can't see that?  
  
The sadness of that moment, combined with what came to follow, broke me. A simple sentence coming from the nation behind me.  
  
"So, Canada, why did you kill her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya!  
> The songs belong to Joss Whedon/Dr Horrible sing-along blog!  
> I'm slowly falling in love with this little Hetalia X Dr Horrible crossover.
> 
> Anyway, If you liked it, check out my other stories! And I highly reccomend checking out Dr Horrible sing-along blog, if you haven't already.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a new format in this one, instead of just throwing the song at your face, I wanted to split it up a bit.  
> Yay for, Dr. Horrible sing along blog- If anyone has even seen it... If you haven't seen it, please do, it's one of my favourite movies.  
> If you want me to continue this, comment below. 
> 
> Characters belong to Hima-Papa, you belong to no-one (For now...)


End file.
